Puzzle:Letter Calculations
121, and replace the 1s with As and the 2s with Bs, you get AAxAA=ABA. Using that same replacement idea, you can also generate AAxAA BBCC. New values may or may not have been assigned to each letter. Can you figure out what A, B and C equal in the above equation? ;UK Version If you take the problem 11 x 11 = 121 and replace the 1s with As and the 2s with Bs, you get AA x AA = ABA. A similarly-generated letter equation would be AA x AA = BBCC. Can you work out what A, B and C equal in the above equation? The values of A and B may or may not have changed from the first example. |hint1 = ;US Version Each letter is represented by a single-digit number, so the possibilities for what number represents each letter are fairly limited. ;UK Version Each letter is represented by a single-digit, so the possibilities for each letter represents are fairly limited. |hint2 = ;US Version If you start by subbing in 1 for A and work your way through all the other numerical possibilities for A, you'll find your answer before long. What's more, if you use a calculator, trying out every possibility will take only a minute or two. But if you can, try to solve it just using your head. ;UK Version If you start by replacing A with 1 and work your way through all the other possible digits for A, you'll find your answer before long. What's more, if you use a calculator, trying out every possibility will take only a minute or two. But if you can, try to solve it just using your head. |hint3 = ;US Version As detailed in Hint Two, if you substitute every digit for A and work your way up, you'll find the answer in the last half of your search. ;UK Version Try substituting each digit for A and working your way up, as detailed in Hint 2. You'll find the answer in the last half of your search. |incorrect = Too bad! ;US Version Try walking through your calculations one more time. ;UK Version Try running through your calculations one more time. |correct = Sharp thinking! ;US Version 88x88=7744 The numbers work out perfectly if you assign A a value of 8, B a value of 7, and C a value of 4. At first, the possibilities for what goes where may have seemed daunting, but once you realize that only a few numbers can potentially replace A, everything starts coming together. ;UK Version 88 x 88 = 7744 The numbers work out perfectly if you assign A a value of 8, B a value of 7 and C a value of 4. This equation may seem daunting at first, but if you bear in mind that the potential values of A are limited, everything starts coming together |jpname = |dename = AA x AA = BBCC |esname = Ecuaciones |frname = Chiffres et lettres |itname = Calcoli alla lettera |nlname = Lettersommen |korname = 문자 계산 }} de:AA x AA = BBCC